


[Fanart] Mercenaries Attack New York

by Trashcanakin



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Can be seen as Gen or Ship, Cyberpunk, Gen, Gift Exchange, M/M, Sorry for multi tags, Winterhawkwonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanakin/pseuds/Trashcanakin
Summary: Marvel 616/Cyberpunk AU.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Winterhawk Wonderland





	[Fanart] Mercenaries Attack New York

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pietray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietray/gifts).



> Made for the winterhawk holiday exchange 2019 as a gift for: [Pietray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietray/pseuds/pietray) 🖤
> 
> \---
> 
> One'a the prompts they asked for was Cyberpunk AU. So I gave that a shot! 
> 
> My main idea goin' in was, either Clint & Bucky traveled to the future, or a complete AU where HYDRA won/took over, an' the boys became mercenaries/assassins to bring down HYDRA!  
> (I'll admit, I was watchin' REPO! The Genetic Opera at the time, it kinda derailed from there lol) 
> 
> Anyways I hope ya like it!

[ ](http://imgbox.com/eR0DIICD)

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is kinda large for ao3, but I ain't sure how to fix that! 😭
> 
> Come view it on [Tumblr](https://zain-draws.tumblr.com/post/189795617390/made-for-winterhawkwonderland-holiday-exchange) 🖤
> 
> \---
> 
> Now let's hope I did all these links right 😂 Mobile sucks!


End file.
